The Logan Family Story:Reboot
The Logan Family Story:Reboot is a reboot of The Logan Family Story, and takes place in a near identical timeline, where instead, the only children of Jim Logan are Kitty Logan whom is the only child of the Logan's in this story is around the age of 10, her mother died from Jolly Roger at an early age, instead of Blackbeard and the setting is in Tortuga instead of Port Royal. Chapter 1:A New Day Jim walked down the streets of Tortuga in the year 1750, smelling of alchohol and vomit, littered with the unconsious bodies of men and women who "partied too hard". Jim spotted Mr. Gibbs, who along with Captain Jack Sparrow had stopped in Tortuga for a night of relaxation. Jim said "Hello Mr. Gibbs, how is the life on the sea?" Gibbs replied with a warm smile " Hey Jimmy my boy, the life be great! Tell me, how are your children?" Jim sighed "They're great, I am looking for my oldest now." Gibbs asked "Well, I have been awake and about for a few hours now, any chance I could have seen her?" Jim said "Oh, well, she's about 3"4, um, blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black vest." Gibbs replied "Oh! I saw someone who matches that description over by the docks!" Jim replied "Thank you Joshamee, I owe you a rum!" Jim ran down the street too fast to hear a reply from Gibbs, but he assumed it was a "I expect one before I leave tonight!" As soon as he got near the docks, he started looking through every inch of the area in his sight, which was about to get difficult as now is when the daily shipments were coming in. After about twenty minutes of looking, Jim sat down on a barrel, ready to look like a moron shouting to the heavens looking for his daughter. Just before he was about to start shouting at the top of his lungs, a bottle of rum dropped down in front of Jim's feet, he looked up in shock to see his daughter giggling, sitting on top of a loading box being set down onto the dock. Jim immediately grabbed his daughter when the box was lowered and set her on the beach. Jim shouted "What did you think you were doing!? You could have gotten hurt or worse, killed!" Kitty started crying and she covered her face in shame and sadness. Jim feeling bad hugged Kitty. Jim said "Shh, it's ok, I am sorry, I was just worried, ok?" Kitty pulled away and nodded before hugging Jim again. Jim picked her up and carried her home to their house, located next to the Bowdash Mansion. On the way back Jim asked "What were you doing out at the docks?" Kitty said "I wanted to see your ship, I know you came here on one, and I just wanted to see it, but the Shipwright wouldn't let me know it's name!" Jim smiled "Her name is The Golden Phoenix Jim placed Kitty on a chair in the kitchen, and started to make oatmeal for the children's breakfast in the pot while Kitty started playing with Jim's dagger. After several hours there was a light knock at the door. Jim automatically grabbed his tri-shot and opened the door to see John Solo. Jim said "Hello Mr. Solo, thought you be dead by now!" John replied "Hello Mr. Logan, I see you're still on your toes." Jim put his gun away and gave his friend a slight hug. Kitty asked from the table "Who's this?" Jim said "This is John Solo, and old friend of mine." John said "Hello little one, what's your name?" Kitty shouted "My name's Kitty!" John gave Jim a questioning smile "Kitty?" Jim smiled "Didn't pick the name!" John asked "Oh she did?" Jim looked sad "Ya, she did." John said "I see." After a few moments of silence,. Jim stopped cooking and said "So, what can I do for ya?" John lit a cigar "Well, you heard about the war right?" Jim sat down at the table and said "Ya, the Skeleton war, what about it?" John laid a rifle on the table. John asked "You see that?" Jim looked at the rifle skeptically "Ya, what about it?" John said "It's Voodoo Coded." Jim asked "Voodoo Coded?" John said "The Royal Navy bastards brought in a group of Voodoo specialists to code each weapon to a soldier to make sure the Skeleton bastards couldn't use their own weapons against them." Jim asked "What if an allied soldier's weapon breaks and he needs a dead soldiers gun?" John laughed "Well then he's screwed!" Jim asked "Did you ever get a hand on another one of these?" John said "Nope, these aren't cheap unless you're a Royal navy, and trust me, I had to sneak aboard one of those ships at Port Royal to grab this." Jim asked "How is the war going?" John pulled out a long sash full of tally marks. John said "At least 300 kills for me." Jim said "I meant on the War scale, who has the most land and sea, who's had more deaths, who's actually winning?" John shrugged "Uh .. . Last i checked, the Navy has more people, has more land and sea, for now, but the tide turned a week ago at Pardes Del Fuego, the Skeletons unleashed some kinda super bomb, it wiped out half the attack fleet in a minute, so the war is being won by the Skeletons. The Navy needs the Brethren Court." Jim laughed "Besides you, me, Sparrow's Crew and the Turner', everyone else is hauled up in L'asile and Shipwreck Cove." John said "Because it was ordered by the King's!" Jim said "Even'' if'' the Courts intervened, we would be slaughtered!" Kitty asked "What are you guys talking about?" Jim replied "Nothing kitten." John said "It's those Royal Navy bastards, they come here proclaiming to come here to protect the moral rights of the people, only to put them in more danger. Did you hear about Kingshead?" Jim said "No, what happened?" John laughed "It's gone, blown to god damn bits." Jim asked with show "How in hell did that happen?" John shrugged "Powder explosives." Trivia Easter Eggs * John Solo, a character in POTCO:Salvation, name is a double easter egg, being named after Han Solo from Star Wars and John Marston from Red Dead Redemption. *The Skeleton War happening in this story is an easter egg from POTCO Salvation, *The mother of the Logan children have yet to be revealed. *The Dagger Kitty plays with in chapter 1, is a clear body reference to The Logan Family Story, where Victor gave Kitty a dagger. *The line "Those Royal navy bastards only came here, proclaiming to defend the rights of the people, and only put them in more danger." is deprived from Red Dead Redemption when John Marston and Drew MacFarlane, complaining about the government. *Kingshead being destroyed is a poke at POTCO Blood Fest, when Jim Logan caused the fort to be destroyed. Vote Who should be the mother of the Logan children? Grace Goldtimbers Kayla Logan Someone else. Keep her secret Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:The Logan Family Saga